


Restored

by mermay



Series: Somehow, Maeve [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermay/pseuds/mermay
Summary: A headline seen by pure chance catches Maeve's eye and shakes her already unruly life.





	Restored

The chance of discovering what Maeve discovered that day was so small that she had no choice but to see it as some kind of destiny. Twisted in more ways than one, but destiny.

  
It was one of the rare opportunities where Maeve actually ventured outside of her apartment complex or put any thought into self care and maintenance. One of the rare days that she felt the faintest glimmer of hope and normality. Anymore, those days were steadily dwindling, which added to the shock of what she saw.

  
Getting out of bed that morning, she felt the sting and regret of the choices she's made. Maeve felt the stab in her gut, and the pull was enough to desire to live a day, at least a day, where she could pretend her life was as simple as the strangers she so often saw on the street.

  
So, that was the beginning. Maeve took a shower, dressed in the select few presentable clothes she owned, put care into her hair, and actually ate breakfast. Then, the real challenge begun. Preparing herself in the privacy of her apartment was one thing. It became an entirely different matter once it came to the outside world. Other people. People who could look at her while she tries to push away the paranoid thought that they could read her, peer into her head and all the horrible things she committed. 

Maeve cleared her mind, took a deep breath, and pushed her door open. 

~

The first few streets she would traverse during these days were both the best and worst part of the experience. Partial relief from the lack of other individuals, partial anxiety at the first ones she would encounter. However, this time was different. Instead of warily roaming back streets and rarely populated areas, Maeve forced herself to head directly into the city, not allowing thoughts to intrude. Their frequency was turned down,  toned out. After all, if these days were supposed to be a replication of what is normal, how could that be achieved by hiding away in the shadows? The sweet and simple answer was that it just couldn't.

Eventually, the walk led her to a medium sized, decently populated cafe. This was another challenge. Another defiance to her current life as she shakily walked into the shop. 

Eyes. That was what Maeve first noticed. So many pairs of eyes staring at her, into her, dissecting her. It took all her willpower to order and take a seat instead of running out and back into hiding. Was  _she_ right?

But wasn't it security? A safe haven? Home?

No. A trap.

After a couple minutes, Maeve was finally able to risk a glance up at her surroundings instead of staring into her cup of coffee. 

Nothing. Contrary to her expectation of eyes, eyes peeking into her soul.

Why? Couldn't they see her? What she's done? 

It was wrong. False. Nothing like _Adelaide_ had told her. Adelaide had told her so, so many things.

Maeve finished her coffee in silence, still anticipating... anything. But everything, everyone continued on without a second thought to her. Eyes turned away, none looking her way, not  after she had settled in. 

It was wrong. Supposed to be different.

But it felt right. It was by a small amount, but an amount regardless. A part of her felt like she was, by some means, safe. Not being persecuted.

This feeling stuck with Maeve as she walked out, unfamiliar yet new. It felt real. Genuine hope.

If not for this, she might have never furthered her adventure out in public. She might have not actually meant the small smile that formed on her face. She might have never casually wondered up to one of the small machines containing newspapers. She might have never bought one. But she did. 

As Maeve stood on the corner reading the newly bought newspaper, she was aware that what she was doing  was purely performative. Yet she didn't care. In fact, she relished in the realization that any passerby would consider her a normal part of the scenery they took in.

Until one of the headlines genuinely caught her attention. 

Something about some up-and-coming athlete in the hospital.

Illegal drugs, possibly to increase abilities and career.

An overdose, near death experiece.  

It wasn't recognition at first. Just curiosity. 

Curiosity that was beginning to fade, until Maeve's eyes landed on the name. 

A shock ran through her body as she registered the new information. That name was familiar. More than familiar. 

The name of her girlfriend in high school. It seemed to echo inside her head. Rosa. Rosalina. 

That's when she knew it had to be destiny.

How things had been going before, the timing, the random choice of going outside her usual bounds, more than once. 

This time she would go even further than the city, regardless of the consequences. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for oc content and self indulgence /shrugs


End file.
